


Be My Forever (Art Post)

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, DCBB, DCBB 2019, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Fan Art, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: The companion art for the beautiful work of fiction that is Casloveshisfreckles 'Be My Forever.'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Be My Forever (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came at a time where I really needed a cute pig in my life (who knew that was even a thing, right??). If you need one in your life too - plus a fantastically written fic with vibrant characters and a unique plot that will make you want to scream, laugh, and tear up (both in the good and the bad ways) - then READ this <3 You won't be disappointed!


End file.
